


Insanity - Mcyt Oneshots

by puppyplayer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Minecraft, Sad, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyplayer/pseuds/puppyplayer
Summary: Mcyt oneshots.Mostly angst, there might be fluff too thoughI will put a tw for each chapterSorry if it takes a while to update, I have a really short attention spanI honestly think my writing style sucks, but these are just for fun, and I'm a very creative person with a lot of ideas so enjoy ig
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

My attention span won't allow me to create a whole book, so here's some oneshots instead

I live for ✨angst✨

You can suggest things to write, and I'll give credit

If I'm inspired by something I'll give credit

Things I will not do:  
Smut  
xreader  
xoc or added oc

There aren't many chapters, because I just started this book.

This is the same book posted from my wattpad under the name of vantaknight, so you can also read it from there :]

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: not proofread. Please tell me if there are any grammer or spelling mistakes so I can fix them.
> 
> TW: panic attack, a little bit of blood, teeth growing in over other teeth, slight body horror? Fluff at the end :3
> 
> Promt: in this universe or whatever, full moons are rare, and every full moon, techno morphs into a boar like creature. He's always hidden it from his family, but he wasn't expecting a full moon when all of them were having a family night.
> 
> Characters: techno, phil, wilbur, tommy.
> 
> Enjoy!

Even though phil had wings, will could shift into an orca, and tommy was a literal demon, he still felt really insecure about what happened to him every full moon. He absolutely despised it.

He could shift willingly, but on the full moon, he couldn't control it and everytime he shifted, it would be really painful.

he would always feel his ribs tear through his flesh, and his skull morph into a boar skull. It always hurt like hell, and the worst part was, he always had to be alone through it. He was way to scared to tell his family, he felt way to far away from them, and if they saw him like that, they would be horrified and kick him out. He didn't want to scare the people he cared deeply about.

So why did it have to happen when he least expected it?

Phil had suggested they had a "family bonding night", which was just an overall boring night with wilbur and tommy arguing about board games. Eventually phil got tired of it, and set them down with a movie.

It was an average movie, techno would call it, but once in a while he had a weird feeling in his chest, but he just set aside as it was probably the spicy chips they'd ate while playing checkers.

Halfway through, the movie was paused by tommy. Wilbur have him the look of, 'what gives?'.

"Why did you pause the movie tommy?" Phil asked.

Tommy just looked over to technoblade with a slightly horrified/weirded out look.  
"Techno I think there's blood coming from your mouth."

Techno's eyes widened as he placed his hand on his lips and felt a copper tasting liquid dribble down his chin, some going down his neck and more dropping onto his shirt.

How could he have forgotten? It was today that the full moon came out, today, that he would turn into a monster.

He quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom, tripping on the way there as his sight was blinded by tears. He ran into the room, slamming the door behind him and locking it, as he felt the pain in his chest come back, but much much worse.

Why had technoblade been so stupid!? He has one job, remember the day the full moon came out and get out of the house, But no. He just had to distract himself with some, 'family bonding night'.

Techno let out a gasp as he felt the pain of his bottom teeth getting ripped out and replaced with two small tusks that stabbed on his top lip. He felt blood make its way up his throat, and come splattering out all over his shirt, as he was to in pain to move from his spot on the floor.

He could feel the walls close in around him, and his vision spotting black and red. He looked down to his hands for comfort, just to see them replaced with sharp furry claws, that were shaking out of fear of himself.

He started breathing heavily, he felt like his brain was about to burst, and his skull pushing through his flesh, creating a kind of mask, that only covered up his face muscles and brain.

He heard banging on the door, and loud noises coming from the outside of the bathroom, the loud noises only made him feel more overwhelmed, and the pain increasing. He felt like he was going to pass out.

He hid his face in his arms when he felt the noises quiet for a second, before he felt someone hug him, and he hadn't realised how tall he had gotten for a hug to feel that small.

He heard soft words being whispered and felt the shaking die down a bit. He felt the pain go slightly away, as he was almost done shifting, there were just going to be a few vital organs replaced, but other than that, he was no longer in pain.

Physically.

His breathing was still heavy and he was still shaking.

'they're here'.

He thought.

'they're here and the can see me'.

'the ugly monster that only craves blood'.

'a lab failure'.

'nobody loves a mistake-'

"Technoblade!? Techno can you hear me? It's gonna be okay, I'm here and I'm not gonna let you go until you calm down."

Techno's vision slowly faded back in, and he let his pupils grow back to their normal size.

"P-phil?"

Phil looked up quickly to see techno staring at him nervously, still shaking a bit. "Y-yeah techno it's me! Oh my gosh I was so worried! Are you okay? Do we need to take you to a hospital? Your way to big for me to carry, so your gonna have to walk yourself..."

"I-im fine. I'm okay now.. I-i think" techno said.

"...Do you hate me?" Techno asked, his shaking starting back up.

Phil looked at him dumbfounded. "What!? Of course not! You almost died and this is the first thing you ask me!?"

Right after he said that, tommy and wilbur came back in with a cup of water, a rag to clean up the blood, and some bandages.

When tommy saw two eyes staring back at him, he quickly rushed over and have techno a hug. "Oh my God! Don't ever do that again! You nearly scared me half to death!" Tommy said, but it was muffled by tommy shoving his face into a part of techno's ripped shirt that wasn't covered with blood.

"You don't hate me either?" Techno asked tommy the same question.

"Of course not big T! I think you look awesome!"

Wilbur walked up to techno and hugged him too, with one arm around tommy, one around phil, and his head on techno's shoulder.

"And before you say anything, you look awesome as a giant pig-werewolf-thing."

The four sat there hugging for a while, before techno agreed to go to sleep and wait until he got into his normal form, (which wasn't painful at all because he wasn't doing it against his own will.)

He slept better that night than he had slept in a long time.


End file.
